


【黑魂3】静声 / 法兰不死队

by asarin



Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [5]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 法兰不死队，某位女性队员的普通的故事。关于歌声与希望，关于狼的信条之一。关于在衰败的世界中不屈而坚强的灵魂，致安息于森林的辉光中的无名的姑娘。
Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【黑魂3】静声 / 法兰不死队

静声

她第一次踏入法兰的森林时，没有人发现她是女人。那时她的身体包裹在轻甲中、面容隐匿于头盔下，破碎的旧披风甩在身后，脚步轻快地踏过清澈的水湾，带起细小的水波。高台上守卫的咕噜们还来得及看清人影，背后的火光一摇，只留下残余的轻烟。跳入要塞大门时她如同对道路早已熟识般，踩着舞蹈似的步伐，哼着柔和的歌谣，从来往的战士们中间穿过。不少人待她已路过半分钟才察觉到有陌生访客到来——大多数新人到达这里是已是满身狼狈，那名访客却如风般轻松自在，让人不禁侧目：是谁啊？从哪里来？……不像是已成的“狼”呀？是新人吗？  
这个问题在头狼的队礼致意中得到了解答。要塞之中久违地迎来了热闹的光景，狼群对新人到来一事并不陌生，对这最后一道试炼也早已熟悉。在他们的眼中，这名挑战者可要比先前见过的还要瘦小些，棱角分明的轻甲将身体保护得很好，手中那把刺剑看上去又颇为锋利。挑战者坚定而优雅地后撤一步，将单手背后、刺剑举至肩齐，趁头狼速攻过来的瞬间闪身，再猛地施力刺出去。这一套剑术与他们平日所见的相差甚远，严谨而克制，大气且华丽，头狼试探性地将剑刺入地面，挑起一阵烟雾——来了！所有的狼不由得微微绷紧身体，紧张地注视着烟尘之中模糊不清的身影：迷惑敌人再伺机而动，这是狼群狩猎的手段之一，不少人在这里乱了阵脚，会被头狼箭步挥剑挑空。挑战者不慌不忙，将剑竖直举至身前，稍微收敛下颌，保持着戒备的姿态，继而猛地旋身，刺剑的剑刃与那把狼爪样的匕首碰撞，发出清脆的声响——锵、锵、锵锵！火花自铁器撞击之处溅起，挑战者翻转手腕挽出剑花，带着一股呼啸的凛风，干净利落地反击过去。头狼压低身形，灵活地在地上滚出一段距离，鲜红的披风一甩，整个人如狼般匍匐在地上，再慢慢起身，略一点头行了队礼。  
你的预判不错，靠的是听力？头狼难得地开口评价道。你合格了。  
挑战者骄傲地扬起了脸，取下头盔甩了甩脑袋。狼群中发出低低的惊叹声，来者爽利的短发垂在肩膀，秀气的女性面容中透露着果敢与坚毅，那双眼睛明亮而澄澈，带着好看的弧度，仿佛天生有着笑意。先前的小小的战斗还是让她神经紧绷，现在放松下来，笑容也逐渐明朗。她对着错愕的狼群略略俏皮地歪了一下脑袋：怎么了？很惊讶？……还是说别的？见众人依旧没有反应，女剑士拔高声调，单手抱着头盔站得笔直，将手中的刺剑甩开：我追随亚尔特留斯阁下的传奇而来，愿成为征战深渊的一员。回答我——法兰的军团，要的是男人，女人，还是“狼”？  
狼群又愣了几秒，突然爆发出热烈的欢笑。年轻又充满活力的狼们围上去，向她送上掌声，欢迎新人的到来。他们起初还有些拘谨，不过一会儿就在她爽快的笑容里放开了手脚，如兄弟姐妹般亲密起来。那套剑术可真厉害啊——欢迎你！他们由衷地赞叹着：不必介意，狼群并不在乎出身、性别、血统和信仰，以英雄的传奇为道标，向狼血立下誓言者，就是狼群中一员，狼群即为一体！  
她在说笑间抬起头来，望向要塞穹顶投下来的那漂亮的光辉，金橙色的眼睛带着期待与希冀闪闪发光。这是一场漫长的旅程的开端，但这勇敢的姑娘并不畏惧前路茫茫。黑暗的诅咒已经在她身上打下烙印，那再多些苦难又何妨！更何况……。她亮晶晶的眼睛与狼群对视，大方地和队员们握手、拥抱和谈笑。啊，这便是与深渊征战的无畏的战士们，这便是狼啊！既然踏上这条遍布荆棘的道路，就不再有回头的道理。我想成为狼。她在心里低声说道。我要成为狼！  
这似乎是每个擅用轻武器的新人都会必经的道路——当她第一次碰到那把经由淬炼的沉重大剑时，着实地被它的重量压得身体略略前倾。她的剑术传承于父亲，那把刺剑和操纵它的剑术是她远走他乡时唯二带走的东西，在体量全然不同的武器上，那套华丽的剑术也无法发挥了。起先的几天并没有固定的人来亲自教导她，头狼仅仅带她去了那片种满了绿花草的水湾中，演示了最基础的攻击动作，就沉默地点头去做自己的事情了。路过的狼们抱着物资和写满知识的卷轴，或者扛着标志性的大剑，尖尖的帽子反射着光，鲜红的披风在森林的清风中细小地飘动，他们偶尔会停下来好奇地打量她两下，有些恰好无所事事的家伙会蹲在岸边托着下巴，或严肃或轻快地给她些建议。第一天时她连剑都握不好，动作粗糙，还是条件反射地用挥刺剑的方式去思考，狼们在水湾边蹲着看她，七嘴八舌地纠正她，有几位意见不和当场起立，跑到另一边打架去了；第二天和第三天下来她浑身酸痛，但好歹是适应了些重量，对着那些站在高坡上冲她鼓掌鼓励的家伙露出笑容，接过队友递来的热气腾腾的原素汤；她在这片水湾里待到第六天，咕噜们看着已经只剩根的绿花草的小眼睛里满是哀愁，她挥剑的动作流畅了不少，还是没见头狼出现，只好扛着大剑去找他。踏进要塞时看见头狼正和另一批队员对话：他们浑身沾着泥泞，身上的披风都更陈旧些，脸上带伤，但精神得很，正把记录着大量情报的卷轴交到头狼手中。见到她来，头狼略一点头，似乎说她来的时机正好，略微侧了侧身让出个位置，示意她过去些。那批队员的带队者上下打量了她一番，露出一个毫不掩饰的笑容：就是你吗？那个新人？我还正要找你，真巧！我们刚结束一趟任务回来，剩下的就由我来教你！在我们下次出发之前，你要成为优秀的探路者啊！  
她的老师从外貌看没比她年长多少，脸部线条倒是凌厉，说话抑扬顿挫，语气变化明显，偶尔还会掺进几个夸张的语气词，一副大大咧咧又能说会道的模样，和他们沉默寡言的头狼简直形成鲜明对比。那些队员们递交完情报，对着他们挥了挥手，松了口气似地跑去要塞角落，和在那边等候多时的狼们打打闹闹起来，他们像是久别重逢一般，握着彼此的手有说不完的话，热闹地揽着同伴的肩膀，笑声远远地传了过来。她的老师就站在原地，冲她点头，示意她展示下身手瞧瞧。本身有些底子，再加上这几日的练习，单说基础她还算掌握了七七八八：大剑挥出的弧度虽说不上完美，但带出的剑风已经足够凌厉；左手的狼爪还用不到好处，却已经有意识地去配合动作。狼眯着眼睛瞧了半天，她收敛了招式，有些僵硬而紧张地站直。半晌，狼发话了：不错啊，你会爬树吗？  
她愣住，过了一会儿才挤出一句话：……和深渊战斗，要会爬树吗？  
狼一叉腰，自信满满：没事，大家最开始都不会，我赌三瓶原素汤，两天内保证教你爬得比天高！我们这支小队可特别着呢，你要学的东西不少，探路的狼，明白吗？  
“探路的狼”。她还没怎么咀嚼明白这个词，这位话痨的老师就把奇怪的知识塞给了她：除了必不可少的剑术的训练之外，他们还爬了森林里最高的树；狼教她怎么标记道路、怎么留下不引人注意又足够清晰的记号；教她从高处山崖攀到地面；教她辨认药草和毒物；教她煮原素汤，三令五申配方绝对不能记错。她被带着在咕噜旁边观摩煮制原素汤的全程时，头一次对自己的目标产生了怀疑，狼还在她的旁边絮絮叨叨：这是煮汤最好喝的师傅！虽然我们尝不出什么味儿了，但是我觉得好喝就是好喝，好好学啊！能救你命！  
这些似乎还不算是最过分的。对于现在的她来说，就算是晚上休息都不能放松警惕。她向来喜欢找个舒适的地方蜷成一团，或者是靠在墙角，某天晚上已经困到麻痹的大脑突然接到耳朵收集来的讯息，朦胧中睁开眼睛时，看见她的老师手里握着把钝了的匕首，正抵在自己的喉咙上。狼的脸被火光映得有些诡怪，她抖了个激灵坐起来，狼却摇着头叹气：太慢了！你这样都不知道死了多少次了！然后在她还没彻底清醒的眼神中背着手大摇大摆地离开。这种事情发生过不止一次，她的听觉足够灵敏，但抵不过困意，一来二去，加之先前的教诲，疑问在她的心里越扎越深。但显然这位古怪的老师并没有就此放过她的意思，就连平日训练时都会冷不丁掏出那把钝匕首攻来，有时她能挡住，有时却不能，好在力道次次克制，倒也没受伤过。  
不行啊、不行啊。狼在她每次格挡失误都频频摇头：这样会死的，小狼崽儿！  
这种挫败感反而燃起了她奇怪的斗志来。她尝试保持全天性的警惕，就连和老师坐下谈笑时都提防着对方的手，时不时因为他的一个细小的动作惊得原地跳起。狼一开始也会被她冷不丁的动作吓到，后来察觉到是她的过激反应，此后还故意做些假动作变本加厉捉弄她。这下她就连睡梦中也总是会惊醒，偶尔听到有什么脚步声，手脚并用试图把面前的人踹开，好不容易摆脱困意睁开眼睛，才看清路过的不过是个无辜的队员罢了。她在恼火之中试图也偷袭一下她的老师看看，不想她虚晃的假动作丝毫没引起过狼的注意，反倒是她真的动了杀意，想要一把跃起将短剑刺进狼的后颈时，狼总能以最快的速度反身掐住她的手腕，毫不怜悯地抓住她的肩膀拧到身后去。她痛得咬牙，却倔强地闷声不哼，狼点到为止放开她，拍拍她被拧痛的肩膀安慰。看见了吗？狼笑嘻嘻地问她：你得变成我这样才行，不然我哪敢带你出森林？  
让她得到慰藉的是，那支当时一起回来的队伍里，不少人后知后觉地才发觉原来她就是新加入的成员，跑过来好奇地打量她，这里也有性格开朗的狼，笑着和她说话：这段日子你在领队那里受了不少罪吧？别介意啊，大家都是这样过来的。他那家伙看上去总不正经，实际上护短护得厉害。像你这种新人要学的可太多了，冒冒失失地带你出去恐怕要出事的。我们这一趟回来要休养一阵子，足够你好好学习成为“狼”，唉……上次可真够惨啊——！  
看你最近总是在一边想事情，是不是还弄不清到底是怎么回事？有人插进来说话：我就知道——队长憋不出什么话，领队又不爱解释，你还云里雾里吧！我们这支队伍是“探路的狼”，也就是所谓的先遣队伍，负责给大部队开辟道路。外出刺探深渊动向的是我们；带情报回要塞的也是我们；如果大部队行动，领路的还是我们。我听他们说你的耳朵特别好用，队长多半是出于这份考量，才把你编到我们这里来吧？  
他们说话时她清楚地看到那古怪的领队借着夜色慢悠悠地靠过来，手中的钝匕首反射出寒光。他的目光和她对上，于是做了个噤声的手势，随便绕到一名背对他的狼的背后，匕首落下的前一秒，狼猛地原地跃起一个反扑，如同真正的野兽击杀猎物一般，单手扼上偷袭者的咽喉，另一只手已经抽出了腰间的弯刀，向着对方的要害抵去。看清偷袭者后，狼深深地叹了口气：别在驻地里玩这套啊，你这怪家伙……被压制在地上的领队咳咳两声，揉着喉咙爬起来，冲她眨了眨眼，表情里的意味不言而喻：怎样，看到了吧！你还差得远着！她一声不吭，目送着他耸耸肩笑嘻嘻地离去，狼们怕刚刚那一幕吓到这姑娘，又赶紧和她说明：别怕，这是常态，是我们的本能之一……。然后他们惊讶地察觉到面前的新人突然露出一抹挑衅的笑意，她用拇指一刮鼻头，扬起脸哼了一声：我现在宣布，在你们下次动身之前，我一定会找个机会干翻他！  
狼们一愣，随后笑声猛地炸裂开。这些看上去时常沉默而严肃的不死队队员笑成一团，冲着她挥拳：没问题，我们都来帮你！  
这场无声的博弈不需要宣战就悄然拉开了帷幕。那些曾看过她锻炼的狼有些诧异地发现她似乎变得比以前更要不拘小节，更加地机敏而轻盈。她开始尝试将自己所学的一切逐渐向狼的行为靠拢：当常人更愿意在杀伤力更强的大剑上下些功夫时，她正把父亲教授的那套剑术融入左手的狼爪中；她在长满绿花草的水湾中轻巧地穿梭时，刻意把脚下的水花压到最低；她开始练习灵活地攀上要塞墙壁，手指插进墙缝中，身形一闪就能从窗户里翻进去；她学会精准地辨认出森林中的作物，哪些有急救的效果，哪些又颇为致命，可以作为毒物的源头。听闻她原来是被编入了那支队伍，不少人也稍稍露出了恍然大悟的神情，而未来将与她共事的队友们也恪守诺言，教她更多有趣的技巧——如何阅读气息；如何判断杀意；如何快速醒来；如何抓住破绽。在他们的叙述里，这是后天锻炼出的强韧的直觉所带来的馈赠，她一边尝试着去领会这些道理，一边不由得心生好奇：这支队伍执行任务时究竟是什么样的？  
他们这次确实修整了很长时间。长达半个月的时光中，她在吃尽了苦头后，变得警觉又沉稳。那古怪的领队在深夜试探睡着的她时，她已经完全可以一边闭着眼睛一边灵活地在地上滚开，抬手精准地抓到放在身边的武器，睁眼的瞬间就能反攻出去。狼避开她的进攻的同时拍手大笑：好啊！攻得好！由于喝彩的声音过大，被坐在篝火边的头狼用腰间弯刀的刀柄狠狠地敲了脑袋，警告他不准影响其他队员的休息。  
然而仅仅是“躲开偷袭”还远远不足以达到她的目标，年轻的狼蛰伏下来，等候一个恰到好处的时机。直到他们的领队被头狼叫去，两个人拿着信使们带来的情报讨论接下来的安排，探路的狼们开始收拾行装，把咕噜煮好的原素汤灌进瓶子，金橙色的液体在火光的映照中闪闪发亮，像她那双粲然又漂亮的眼睛。她跟着一起打包行李，回头时看见在门外争论的两人——说是争论，也不过是他们那话痨的领队在单方面地发表看法罢了——突然意识到这是机会。狼无声无息地摸上要塞的墙壁，小心翼翼地贴着墙根，从旁边的坡路绕上去。她的四肢紧紧地贴着地面，谨慎地不让自己的影子溜到下面去。她在这里几乎能听见领队和队长交谈的声音，那个古怪的家伙捏着手中的纸张，语气和以往不同，压得很低：……缺人是真的……我知道你决策都是深思熟虑，不想浪费了她的天赋，但她还只是刚刚学会成为“狼”……别这么看着我，我不是说她会拖后腿！“狼要相互照应，必要时应相互抛弃”——你们遵从前半句，而我们遵从后半句……是，我承认她确实很勤奋又有悟性，但那是两回事，打仗不是闹着玩的，尤其是我们这一队。看了那么多别离，你还不比我更清楚吗？  
她感觉头狼抬头，越过篝火上方摇晃的空气，无声地看了潜行的她一眼。向来沉默的队长突然开口了：问她。  
这句话是一个开战的信号。几乎是瞬间，她猛地从高处窜了下来，狼回头时只来得及看到一个残影，却干脆地抬手格挡住突袭。极大的冲击让他忍不住后撤了一步，面前的人毫不客气，用左手的狼爪打出一串快攻。狼一边格挡一边轻笑：嚯，挺有架势的嘛！玩真的？说话间他已经把武器握起摆出备战的架势，箭步上前毫不留情地反击。她连续几个垫步，在地上灵活地翻滚，起身同时左手一甩，将全身力量压在右手大剑上，向着人就砸了过去。狼眯了眼睛，略微弓起身体向左，再突然闪身，从右侧进攻——是假动作！她在瞬间就做出判断，剑刃几乎擦着她的肩膀，但下一秒她干脆地用左手狼爪勾住了对方的手腕，狠狠地拉近两人的距离。大剑横在对方的脖颈上，而同时她的腹部亦被寒光乍现的匕首抵住，摇曳的火光中两个人的影子都似乎在晃动，领队的眼神变得凌厉而可怖，死死地盯着她的脸。她不甘示弱凶狠地瞪过去，像狼一样龇牙咧嘴，喉咙里发出低低的咆哮。  
狼突然说话了：这是你的答案吗？  
她的声音干脆利落，毫不退让：这是我的答案，从我踏入这里以来，它一直没有变过。选择了与你们一起征战深渊，就没有惧怕的道理。我都没有动摇过，你又在犹豫什么，老师？  
你要知道，你面对的未知要比他们更多些。狼说：要记得我们的准则，要记得“必要时应互相抛弃”。无论以后发生什么，都不要后悔今晚你做的决定。  
他又说：你有一副好嗓子。多唱歌。活得久些。  
先前训练的时候，休憩的时候，玩闹的时候，她偶尔也会轻轻地哼出些旋律，细小的，微弱的，不想竟也被他听了去。匕首被从她的腹部移开，她的剑也慢慢地垂下来。回头时看见队员们站在周围，兴奋地跳起来表示欢喜。领队简短地留下了命令：今晚好好休息，早上就走。然后转身去了头狼旁边，夸张地露出无奈的神情。头狼在头盔下面瞪他一眼，把信件折好放回信封，递到他的手里。周遭的队员们跑上来拥抱她，新成的狼明白过来发生了什么，激动得原地跺脚，高举双手、振臂呐喊出声音。  
以后就要一起走啦！狼们说。别掉队啊，小狼！  
她响亮而轻快地回应道：我会跟紧的！以后——我就来教你们唱歌吧！大家一起！

这支队伍与她想象中的还是稍有不同。探路的狼们肩负着为大部队带回情报的使命，常常要背起行装远行，为了避免惊扰到队伍的休息，他们向来走得悄无声息。清晨的时候这支队伍就在领队的信号里集合出发，脚步稳重地从森林树木间穿过，迎着朝阳离开要塞。狼们对要塞周围的环境早就和森林一样熟悉，她却是在成为了“狼”之后头一次走到这么远的地方，打量周遭的神色都要更加好奇。这附近鲜有其他的聚落，森林和要塞几乎将一切隔绝在外，她仔细地聆听着声音，发觉似乎除了偶尔窜过的爬虫之外，好像只有他们轻捷的脚步声了。  
领队并不需要对目的地做出过多的解释——他也向来不会把时间花费在讲解来龙去脉上，只简单地描述一下目的地的距离足矣。而队伍成员对他报以绝对的信任，只要他发出信号就会毫不犹豫地跟进。她紧紧地跟在队伍的中后方，身边的绿意逐渐被抛下，狼群彻底离开了森林的区域后，领队做出手势示意加快行进速度。狼们轻巧地跳上小丘，再顺势跃下，速度极快，声音被刻意压得很低，倘若不是注意去听他们背着的大剑与披风发出的细小的摩擦声、鞋底踩过土壤时含糊的吱嘎声，或许鲜有人会察觉有这样一支队伍悄然路过。  
他们从早行进至夜晚，终于在天黑时抵达了某个聚落的外缘。较高的山崖几乎将通往聚落的道路阻断，狼群把身形隐匿于草丛中，领队稍微探出半个脑袋，从高处观察了半分钟，再压低身形，转头来问他们：你们怎么看？  
不像活人住的地方。有人回答。我们去山崖边上贴着看看，今晚在这过夜吗？  
去吧，剩下人在这里收拾，别生火。领队在这个时候冲她点了下头：你跟他们去，这断崖不算太高，崖下要是有声音，看看你能不能听见。小姑娘，拿本事的时候到了。  
她愣了一下，紧接着会意，几个队友摸过来，他们弓起身体在草丛里穿行，摸到山崖的边缘，身体紧紧地贴着地面，小心地伸出脑袋往下面看：村落里有些高大的树木，错综复杂的道路和层层叠叠的屋檐把下方的情况遮了个七七八八，她趴下来，耳朵贴着地面听了会儿，又往外面听了听，一片寂静之中，她尝试从微小的声音中分辨出几种：狼的脚步声，狼收拾行装的轻微的碰撞声……她慢慢挪动了一下，把头顶的帽子摘下放在一边，队友会意，拉住她的一只手，她贴着崖边灵活地溜下去，大半个身体都探在了外面。她几乎以一种倒挂的姿态贴着崖壁，仔细地听了半天，风掠过树梢的声音在她的耳边逐渐变得越来越弱，另一种声音却在被放大：仿佛有什么野兽在低声咆哮，但断断续续，她也听不大清。她在喉咙里嗯了一声，狼们把她拽上来，一起往驻地的方向返回。那边简易的营地已经被搭了起来，领队坐在地上，从口袋里摸出信件查看。见他们回来，他放下手中的纸张看向他们：怎么样？  
有些奇怪的声音，但太远了，听不大清。她说。我听过真正的野兽的声音，下面那些东西也很像，但不是野兽。  
领队眯了眯眼睛：队长和我说咱们这一趟多半不会轻松，不过也罢，我们哪次轻松过！今天赶了一天的路，都去休息吧！按之前轮班的顺序守夜，明天早上我们就下去看看。  
他们没有点火，彼此靠在黑暗之中，身下是干枯的草叶。有两名队员守在崖边，借着月光向下监视，入夜时他们在上面看到聚落里燃起极其细微的火光，摇晃在黑暗的房屋中，仿佛在拼命掩饰着不被人发现。狼们围成一圈，多数是坐着，还有一些半蜷缩着身体，闭着眼睛养精蓄锐。寂静并没有让她放松多少，反而比先前还要紧张几分，她张开了全部的听觉去聆听声响，连脊背都绷得笔直。但一天的长途跋涉终究还是消耗了不少体力，借着银白的月光，她稍稍向后，靠在了一块石头上，瞪得圆圆的眼睛慢慢眯起来，最后逐渐闭上。  
在她大半意识已经沉进梦境时，身体的本能却发出了预警的信号。即使只是接受了一点锻炼，这些反应就足以救命。她在瞬间就抓起武器起身，睁眼时看见所有的狼都以一种绞杀猎物前的预备姿势匍匐在地上。领队半跪在最前，头盔下的眼神锋利地望向山崖的边缘。他抬手做了个手势，狼群会意、缓慢地散开。她听见黑暗中有窸窸窣窣的诡怪的声响，正从下方慢慢地逼近。狼群在寂静中保持着一种奇异的默契，当第一个怪物刚刚从山崖上露出头，离它最近的狼瞬间腾空而起，干净利落地切开了它的躯体。漆黑的脓汁炸裂开来，怪物发出一声嘶哑的咆哮坠向地面，狼银白的剑刃折出一道寒光，所有的队员都在沉默中甩出大剑，她压低声音，冷静地报出数目：左三、右四、前二！话语落地的下一秒，所有的狼行动起来，将涌上来的怪物一一扑杀。领队打了个唿哨，结实的绳索套上崖边早已打好的木楔，他率先握着绳索纵身跃下，狼们紧随其后，她也毫不犹豫，曾学习的看似无用的知识在这一刻得到了实践，短剑反复快速刺入崖壁的石缝间隙来提供缓冲，她已经对这种高速下落习以为常，风灌进胸腔时也不会觉得害怕，反而因气氛的紧张感到了隐隐的兴奋。金属与石块相撞爆出细小的火花，狼们落到合适的位置，松开绳索在空中转身，跳进下方的草丛。她在靠近地面时也松开绳索，调转了下落的方向，在转身的同时张开双臂，一脚踩在藏在草丛中的怪物的头顶，干脆利落地割开了它的喉管，再顺势滚到一边抹了把脸起身。  
视力好的狼已经清晰地看到黑暗中那些晃动的影子，正如情报所说，整个村落确确实实地已经遭到了侵蚀。曾经的住民扭曲着肢体、佝偻着身形，身上长满漆黑的脓包，以一种可怖而畸形的姿态在地面爬动。或许是被悬崖上的他们吸引，才在方才发起了袭击。见到他们时怪物抬起头来，双眼发出不正常的红光，向着狼群古怪地咆哮。狼群在黑暗中迅速地聚拢，再兵分三路潜进草丛。她跟的是左边的那队，在曲折的聚落小路上压低身形奔跑。常有怪物从拐角中扑出来，狼们却凭借着锻炼出的本能干脆利落地在挡下攻击的下一秒直接反击。他们连厮杀都保持着绝对的沉默，只有极其偶尔的情况下才会听到一声喘息，她感觉自己已经把听觉发挥到了极致，一丝一毫的声响都逃不过她的耳朵，察觉到身后的异动，她几乎是在瞬间刺出一剑，剑刃贴着队友的发丝过去，刺穿了身后怪物的躯体，而狼也刚好准备拔刀后斩，看到她的动作一愣，随后赞许般点头。  
这条路清理干净还是费上了点功夫，队伍里有人沿路在稍隐蔽处丢下发光的彩色石头，在聚落的房屋建筑中绕来绕去。穿过路口时她顿住，咂了一下舌头示意队友注意，有两个人跟过来，剩下的人继续往前探。他们劈开碍事的木质路障，挤进狭窄的小路，走到尽头时远处的打斗声也清晰起来，狼们身体贴着墙壁探出头，正好看见他们的领队把剑从怪物体内抽出来。在他的身后有一块巨大的塌陷，因为掩藏在了树林中，从上面看时他们并没有察觉到。领队见他们状况还算良好似乎是松了口气，无声地指了下那处塌陷：借着月光也看不到底，但隐约能听见里面传出的什么东西在翻涌的声响。狼们互相看了一眼，有人在这里随意抓了把周围的干草，点起了火。  
狼们被火光指引，从聚落中的各个角落里钻出来，身上多少都沾着些血，好在久经沙场的他们都没什么重伤，最多擦破点皮，血也都是敌人的。确认了这片区域暂时安全，他们也稍稍放开了些音量，开始和领队简单汇报地上的情况、复杂的道路分支和未探的区域。简略的地图很快被绘制出来，所有人的目光最终都集中在这片塌陷上，领队抱起双臂往下看了会儿，吩咐把木楔打到旁边，准备带人下行确认。  
他点了一个擅长攀爬的狼，又指了另一个，最后转了一圈，指向了她。剩下的人在上方戒备，他们把绳子扯紧的时候，领队凑过来，小声地贴在她耳边说话：等会儿下去遇到什么都别慌，听到不对劲的声音就发讯号——像我教你的那样。我们人少，侦查为先，不要硬莽，明白了吗？  
下行的分队准备就绪，领队打了个手势，把大剑背在身后，只留下左手的短剑防身，单手握着绳子，轻盈又无声地往下慢慢跳去。队伍的其他人一同照做，她压着脚步声，在点地的同时就把身体往下抛一大段距离。队友边走边往下面丢了颗石头，半晌她才听见微弱的回声，举手示意这洞不浅，都要各自小心。他们大概滑了三四分钟才稍稍感觉要到底，气氛整个都变得微妙起来，而上方的光也缩得快要看不清。领队在快要到达地面的时候做了暂停的手势，他在崖壁上缩起身体，再无声地跳下去。确认周围暂时没有险情，才打手势让他们也落下来。  
他们不能轻易打起火把，无声地靠在一起，她侧耳听了一会儿，示意左边有动静。狼们摸着墙壁往里稍稍深入，在极端寂静的情况下，脚步声都会成为一种嘈杂。她的肩膀绷得紧紧的，握着短剑的手几乎要把剑柄捏碎，在转角的瞬间她猛地伸手拦在所有人前面，领队转头向她确认，她缓慢地摇了摇头，略微扬起下巴，示意他向远处看。  
在黑暗中他们并看不太清，但前面有无数飘动的细小的红点，似乎是什么生物的眼睛。那些脚步声在她听来格外地清晰，她辨认了一会儿，对着领队又做了个手势。狼会意，轻轻勾了下手指示意回返，他们摸黑回到方才的位置，用力地拽了拽绳子，上方的队友们得到讯号，齐心协力把他们拉回来。直到脚踩到坚实的地面，见到明亮的火光，狼才深深地呼出一口气。领队要来笔记涂了一笔：上面倒是干净了，底下怪东西还挺多。就刚刚那一眼，我猜少说也有十几个？  
十三个。她不太确定：里面比我想象得深，听声音估计还有更多。  
但是路比较矮，下去的人不能太多。同行的狼发话：领队，怎么办？  
和以前一样。狼回答。两个人带消息回去，顺便带些补给。叫一队过来处理就行了，我记得上次离开前队长接了命令，他们那边多半还有更麻烦的地方要去，不能太分散……剩下的人原地修整，等大部队到了一起走。我们打头，他们跟着支援。  
对了。他又说。把尸体打扫一下，还有没去过的地方就去看看有没有暗道和捷径，能找的全部找出来。这坑太深，爬下去耗体力又费时间，能有条近路最好。  
报信的狼两人结伴离开队伍，剩下的人开始准备之后的下行探索。为了方便后续的队伍，他们先把塌陷周围钉好之后用来固定绳索的木桩。另外有些探路的狼在聚落里又转了几圈，回来的时候摇摇头，说也就这么一条路，暂时没发现别的暗道，然后也加入到准备的队伍中来。他们等到第三天的时候，对面的山崖上传来了动静。一支主力分队沿着他们走过的路，从山崖下溜着绳子来到这边，带来了更多的用来下行的绳索、火把和少量装着原素液的瓶子。两个领队汇合后简单交换了下情报，开始部署人手。  
新队伍的领队显然还没见过她，看着她的时候有点惊讶：你们带新人了？  
是啊。狼回答。是个不错的小姑娘，耳朵好用，帮了不少忙。就是经验不足，还得练练。他边说边往这边看，她在那边检查系在木桩上的绳结，听见这边谈话，抬起头来耸耸肩，报以一个笑容，又低头忙活着。  
对方皱了皱眉：没关系吗？这么年轻的孩子。  
她自己给了我答案。领队说，眼睛抬起来：不会后悔的，你就等着瞧吧。  
最后的检查结束后，狼群抓住绳索开始下行，刀刃敲击石壁发出细小的声响，先行下去过的人和新来的领队打头阵，第一批来到最底层。他们无声地掐灭了火把，在黑暗中慢慢地伏下身体。大部队逐渐到达，探路的小队先聚在一起，往先前走过的入口摸索过去。他们中有视力不错的类型，在黑暗中能辨认出些晃动的轮廓，在距离那些晃动的血红眼睛极近的地方，探路的狼们停下来，开始平行散开。她侧耳听了听，这一次的脚步声比上次还要杂乱，更诡怪的是有些甚至是从头顶传来。她轻轻拍了把领队的肩膀，指指上面，又对着前方比出一个数字。狼群会意后向着后方打了个手势，后方的狼们预备好了火把，两个领队互相确认一次，锵地甩出大剑：上吧！  
命令响起的那一刻，火焰壶被丢出去，发出响亮的爆裂声，把整个地道照得发亮。在他们的头顶，漆黑的黏液般的怪物受到灼烧，吱吱尖叫着摔下来，成为了火的燃料。她跟着狼群一道冲进敌阵，借着昏暗的火光刺进怪物的身躯。嘶喊声中她挥起大剑用力地砸下去，旋身起跳用左手勾住敌人的脖颈，另一只手握大剑一甩，再行云流水般借力压低身形，箭步上前把后方的敌人挑空。他们迅速地把这里的怪物收拾干净，打碎路上木制的路障，探路的狼们领头，带着队伍干脆地杀了下去。他们对可能潜在的陷阱了如指掌，随手抛下的七彩石指示着后方队伍，而他们灵活地滚过机关、砸碎危险的火药桶、把藏在墙角的怪物拖出来杀死、用剑捣碎埋在墙上的弓箭口。她对这些还见得不多，有那么两次险些碰到地上的机关，队友一把揪住她的衣领拽回来，往上面扔颗小石头。大部队迅速跟上来，下面的道路终于变得宽阔平坦，窝藏在内的怪物还未来得及反应，狼群的剑已在寒光中将他们绞杀。  
他们砸开缠在出口上的藤蔓、从地道里露出头时，被刺眼的阳光晃得略微后退了一步，这才慢慢出来。探路的狼先出来探查了一遍周遭，发现自己到了聚落的另一头，从对面的坡道上去，往另一边的山上攀登，就能绕回最初的山崖，踏上回返的道路。他们松了口气，招呼着大部队上来，开始在阳光下慢慢清理伤口。有些人受了点轻伤，最重的那个腹部被抓了一道，探路的狼里有人四下看了看，到旁边采了些草药嚼碎，混合着原素液浇在创口上。他们决定先在原地短暂地修整，之后就准备回要塞去了。她还没从战斗中回过神来，领队无声地绕到她的身后，试探似地挥出那把钝了的匕首。她浑身一抖，当场举起左手短剑一挡，转身的瞬间就要甩开大剑一跃而起，察觉到是领队，她硬是在半空中调转了下落方向，剑插进坚实的地面，当的一声。  
反应挺快！领队一改执行任务时的严肃和沉默，换上一副轻飘飘的笑容。怎么样，知道我们是做什么了的吧？  
她从地上站直身体，领队又说道：对于我们来说，求生的本能是重要的东西。我们必须要在各种情况下想办法活下去，才能给后续的队伍带回正确的情报，因此也必须有“必要时应互相抛弃”。队长不想错失你的天赋把你编进我们的队伍，而你也做得很好。  
他抱起双臂看着她：……之前我好像确实有点小瞧你。我错啦！原谅我吧。  
她愣在原地，一时之间不知道该说什么，随后回过神来，突然笑了。她摘下头盔背着双手凑到他的面前，笑容里多了点狡黠：领队，小瞧我可要付出点代价。  
领队摊了摊手：想报复回来的话我倒没什么意见——  
回去之后，送我一把花吧。她说。开着白花的绿花草，那是我最喜欢的东西。  
领队并没有料到是这样的答案，还未等他回应，他们的身后的狼群发出呼喊声，队友们招呼着四散的休息中的狼，准备回程了。  
整支队伍平安返回要塞时，头狼带的队伍也刚好回来。他们那边虽说状况惨烈了些，好在没有什么牺牲，算是凯旋。好热闹的狼提议庆祝一番，为两边的胜利，也为新队员的正式加入。许久没什么活动的狼群一呼百应，在要塞里架起火堆，搬出上次补给送来的廉价麦酒——即使已经对味道不够敏感，气氛还是要有的。狼们在笑闹间痛饮，勾住彼此的肩膀摇摇晃晃。她在他们这一次的探查中帮了不少忙，和大家围在篝火旁一边回顾着这次行动里惊险刺激的瞬间，一边讲些玩笑话。她聊得兴起，灵光一现拍起手：有了，我来教你们唱歌！说好的！有些狼也跟着兴奋起来跃跃欲试，有些狼立马变得略微羞耻又不好意思、紧张地搓着手。她说：先来点欢快的曲子……啊，就来唱唱我的故乡喝酒时听的舞曲吧！这首曲子要边唱边跳才对！  
狼们路过这一支队伍的时候都有些惊讶地侧目，他们看到一群人手挽着手，在中间的人的号令下踢腿、举手、高歌。狼唱着：踩着鼓点跳舞吧！今夜要满是欢歌，漂亮的姑娘不要羞涩，快牵着我的手寻个快活！起初他们还有点拘谨，逐渐就放开了，就算对音律一窍不通、五音不全，也放肆地开嗓跟着嚎出一段。更多的人跑过来：在做什么好玩的事、带上我们呀！这个圈儿越扯越大，一群与深渊战斗的无名战士们乱七八糟地踢着腿蹦来蹦去，放肆地甩手又举高，跟着她一道放声：踩着鼓点起舞吧！今夜要了无忧愁！英俊的小伙请上前来，纵酒高唱不醉不休……  
玩什么呢！他们的领队和头狼交接完事宜，从要塞里伸出脑袋，见到一片热闹，有点不怀好意地笑起来：嚯，有点意思！来来、挤两个位置！无辜的头狼还没来得及拒绝，就被一起塞进了跳舞的圆圈里，茫然地跟着一起踢腿，战场上冷血而机敏的狼，此刻满脸都是无助。大家热情地指导着头狼，叫他不要像打架一样向前踢，还是得多多放松。领队看他们踢得实在不成样子，忍不住开始指挥：别乱蹦！听口令！左、右、左、右！一、二、一！狼们笑成一团，嘴里唱着走调的歌，步子却慢慢整齐起来。负责领头的她笑容干净又明朗，高高地举起握着短剑的手臂，带着所有人一起唱出最后的祝词，欢呼似地喊道：  
举杯吧，朋友！为了未来与希望，为了共同的理想！  
举杯吧，朋友！向灿烂的光辉之日献上祝福、干杯——！

于是法兰的狼群多了一名新的成员，一匹货真价实的狼。性别并不能用来评判任何人的才能，几次战斗和任务下来，她锻炼出的才能和天赋向所有人证明了自己。她生来就有无尽的活力，哪怕是身负黑暗的诅咒，也未能改写她乐观又开朗的性情。灵敏的听觉在判断战局上起了作用，她能更加清晰地分辨出敌人的声音，而队友们也在实战中教会她如何去识别陷阱；如何巧妙地捣毁那些危险的机关；又如何把补给藏在隐蔽的地方，以供下次回返时救急。这支队伍在执行任务时保持绝对的寂静，无声无息地深入到危险的区域去，用生命试探出正确的道路和敌情，再带回到狼群里。这个时候哪怕是她也会一言不发，全神贯注地把精力集中到战斗中去。她被锻炼得很好，即使是后天磨炼出的本能，却足够机警。领队后来又试探过几次，但每次还没靠近就被她反手抓住手腕，她对他扬起下巴骄傲地轻笑，狼叹着气摇头，实际上却也对她笑了。  
队伍在要塞里修整的时候，她总是喜欢到处跑来跑去，越过清澈的水湾，跳过小小的沟渠，从高坡上一跃而下，穿越枝叶丛生的森林，一边哼着小调，一边张开双臂转着圈儿，随心所欲地一头扎进陌生的小路里。学来的本领给了她更多探索的机会，她也会不拘小节地跳上树干、抓住藤蔓荡到更高的地方，扒开密密麻麻的树叶，从里面找到红色的果实，用力地扯下来带回要塞分给队友们；再或者去那些潮湿阴暗的墙角，把肥厚饱满的蘑菇拧下，用披风的布料包好，跑到森林里的高台上送给那些咕噜们，收到礼物的咕噜们都有些难以置信，挠着脑袋用过长的爪子小心地捏着一根开了花的绿花草递给她做回礼；偶尔她的队友们也加入进来，三两结伴，跑过森林的边边角角，把每一条路都踩过一遍，采些有用的植物，用细绳扎好，回要塞找个地方挂起来晾干备用。到了天黑的时候，他们就坐在篝火的边上，年轻的姑娘一字一句地教他们些歌谣——当然，在这里想要高歌一曲并不需要什么条件，即使五音不全也可以尽情地抒发一把。她教他们唱举杯祝酒的舞曲、表达恋慕的情歌、孩子会唱的童谣……兴起时会站起身来，一边打着拍子一边举手指挥。他们唱“向灿烂的光辉之日献上祝福”，唱“我心爱的姑娘披上霞光”，唱“高树上结红果，红果落进山沟沟“……或许是平日执行任务时太过压抑，这支小队的气氛在休憩时向来活泼，有了她的到来后，围坐在篝火旁时只要有人随意起头，就会一呼百应、你唱我和。他们的领队在不需要和队长交接事务时也乐意掺和进来，正儿八经地想要指挥，狼们故意唱得不在调上七零八落，看他表情微妙地皱眉后笑成一团，互相对视一眼再跟着节奏又唱起来。领队自然知道他们胡闹，龇牙咧嘴凶回去：臭小子们、皮痒了是吧！大家推搡着打打闹闹，气氛被炒热后干脆提起武器跳进水湾里，故作矜持地互行队礼，然后毫不客气地提起大剑冲向彼此。看热闹不嫌事大的狼们全都聚过来，站在高坡上呐喊助威，分出胜负时会一道喝彩。  
在笑声散尽、狼们逐个休息时，他们的领队有时候会坐在篝火旁，从不知何处掏出一个小小的本子，在上面涂涂改改，不时抬起头来往远处看看。在她注意到视线的那个晚上，领队正好坐在她的对面。她抱着膝盖、微微侧头，偏转脑袋的时候正好和他对上视线。她略有困惑，于是起身凑过去看他在写些什么，却有些惊讶地发现他的本子上满是些杂乱的线条，下笔很轻，几乎看不到，隐约能辨认出来是张肖像的草稿。你在画画？她从来不知道这个脾气古怪的领队还有这种爱好，于是好奇地在他的身边坐下来：画了这么多……我还是头一次知道你会画画。  
狼有点得意地抬起下巴：像我们这种老是在怪地方打滚儿的家伙，总得有点兴趣爱好才行，不然疯得怕是比谁都快。他大大方方地打开手里的速写本，哗啦啦地翻过去，再回到卷首。她看着无数张肖像，指着画在第一页浑身漆黑的四足动物问道：这是狗吗？  
这是老狼！领队瞪她一眼：我画得有那么丑吗？  
她噗嗤笑出来，示意自己还想看看，于是狼把速写本在两人面前摊开：这是我的队长，也是队长的队长。那个时候我们还是两只初出茅庐的小狼，被训得可凶了；这个，是我的老师，是当时剑术最好的狼；这个是那位教授魔法的老者，说出来你可能不信，我其实很喜欢听他讲课；这个是我最喜欢的煮原素汤的咕噜，好喝，真的好喝……  
这个是队长，也是你的队长。他翻到下一页，露出一张英气的脸：那家伙总不喜欢摘头盔和面罩，眼睛我画得很像，对吧？他跟我算好哥们了，以前一块出生入死挨过骂的！虽然现在走了不同的道路，但都是为对抗深渊而战斗，也没差啦。  
这几张是我带的第一批队员。这家伙眼睛厉害得很，飞虫都别想从他眼前溜走；这个呢，简直是行走的野外植物图鉴；啊，这个你见过吧？现在还在呢，多陡的崖壁都能爬得飞快！他往下翻了翻，停在一个人身上，语气略微低了下来：啊，他啊……他和你很像，耳朵都特别好用……可惜听得太多太深，最后去了森林深处。  
这个，和这个。他一一指着狼的脸，报出他们的名字、他们的性格和特征，饶有兴趣地讲着以前的故事。一本速写翻到最后，回到最初她见到的那张草稿，狼在喉咙里轻轻咳了一声，靠在要塞的墙壁上，捏着笔头伸出手对着她点了点：正好你来问了，那你就不要动——对对，和刚才一样，就这个姿势，抱着膝盖，稍微往这边看。让我把这张画完。  
她笑了：原来你在画我？  
领队大方地承认：你也是狼群的一员，和我并肩战斗的队友，理应被我记住。  
她按他说的摆好原本的姿势：抱着膝盖、微微侧头。火光映得她的侧脸发亮，跳跃在她清亮的眼睛里，领队咬着嘴角，露出一副专注的神情，下笔也稍微重了些。她看着在速写本上涂画的狼，喃喃自语道：领队啊，你一直强调着“必要时应互相抛弃”，我原本以为你是最没心没肺的那个……  
狼的笔停了一下，稍微抬起眼睛，笑容里带上些苦涩：小姑娘，我是抛下别人最多的那个。所以我要记得。  
她想了想又问：……你是他们的话，会感到怨恨吗？被队友丢下。  
狼又停顿了，这一次他抬起头，越过速写册看她的脸，一改以往的轻浮语气，变得格外认真：我不知道。很多时候被我们丢下的人还有意识，也许之后为了避免后续更多的痛苦，他们会有自己的办法……没有任何人会感到怨恨，这是早已决定的结局，每个人都清楚得很。他想了想又说：……这也只是我猜的罢了，谁会不怕死呢……  
她保持着这个姿势侧脸瞧着他，狼摇了摇头，又把注意力放在绘画上去，却比方才显得有些漫不经心。笔尖摩擦着纸张，发出沙沙的声响。要塞里只有柴薪灼烧的噼啪声，许久之后，狼突然说话了：再唱首歌吧。  
她轻笑：我有首还没想完这首歌，就先给你听听……  
于是她略微闭上眼睛，开口唱道：  
新叶在辉光中投下斑驳，澄澈的水面正漾出清波。彷徨的灵魂，莫要漂泊。回家去吧，别在此驻足……  
狼安静地听着，手上慢慢地涂出她的面容。她边唱边往下想，又因为后面暂时没什么灵感，就停了下来。柴薪快烧没了，笔尖的摩擦声变得清晰，狼落下最后一笔，合上了速写本放到一边，抬头看着她。  
你会成为优秀的探路的狼。不要忘记那句话，也不要后悔自己所做的决定。他说。小姑娘，路还很长，向前跑吧。

——“不要忘记”、“不要后悔”……“向前跑吧”。  
那时她还不知道这几句话饱含的沉重，只是仗着年轻气盛和对击退深渊的美好愿望干劲十足地前进着，如她自己所唱的“向灿烂的光辉之日献上祝福”，像她曾在领队和头狼面前响亮地回答“这就是我的答案”一样。她和她的队伍走过漫长的道路，去过危机四伏的地方，不少次都在生死边缘走了一遭，但好在就算满身是伤狼狈地回到要塞，只要能活下来就是值得庆祝的事情。  
她第一次面对真正意义上的死别，是入队后第三年的事情。她亲眼看着队友在短暂的抉择中松开了彼此交握的手，上面的人背起身边负伤的狼从敌人的袭击中逃开，下方的人却坠下深暗的地底。那时她的理性告诉她这就是所谓的“必要时应互相抛弃”，感性却在否认这样的方式，她甚至发现那群狼竟然没有一丝该有的悲痛的反应，只是在原地站了半分钟后继续沉默地前行。直到后来返回要塞时大家按照惯例找来他生前用过的东西投入篝火中，她才敏锐地发现那名死里逃生的队员添柴的手上满是被刀割出的创口。  
他们对待诀别的方式相当沉默，自我谴责的形式也是如此。离别是无声的，痛苦是无声的，自责也是无声的。她开始学会解读他们的沉默，在篝火旁静静地唱出哀悼的歌：新叶在辉光中投下斑驳，澄澈的水面正漾出清波……狼群大多数时间都在安静地听着，偶尔会有人轻轻地跟着旋律哼上两句。他们的领队在这时也会难得地一道沉默，然后略微抬起头，望向森林的深处，在那无法触及的黑暗之中。狼们坚信，所有的灵魂终有一日都会回到森林，永无悲伤和眼泪，自由地奔向光去。  
每个法兰的狼都深知自己终将迎来这样的结局，对于他们这支队伍来说更是如此。领队依旧会坐在篝火边写写画画，开些不着边际的玩笑，和狼们打打闹闹，只是身边的人越来越少，熟悉的面孔永远停留在他陈旧的速写本上。她向着这样的沉默的悲哀妥协，但不想让这份悲哀和罪恶感始终笼罩在队伍的头上。于是她唱“把银色的铃铛摇起来吧”，唱“我用信笺写下思念送往你的身旁”，唱“山高路远道阻且长又何妨”……她在篝火旁握着他们的手，清澈的眼睛映照着火光，狼们抬起头去看向飘飞的火光，在歌声里把眼睛轻轻地闭上。  
在她入队不知道第几个年头，她已经变得比先前要更加成熟干练，调查陷阱和道路早就成了家常便饭，加以灵敏的听觉，成为队伍中的主力。深渊的侵蚀却并没有因为他们的战斗变得好上几分，更多的报告从外面被送进来，他们几乎没有大段的喘息的时间，更多地深入到险境中去。队友逐个消逝在黑暗之中，剩余的人带着他们的意志继续前行。他们说狼的信念、狼的剑术和狼的意志将代代传承，开拓者死去则后继者接替使命。她还没有对此有更深的体会，但为离去者献上挽歌已成为他们不会言说的默契。领队听她唱了无数遍那首挽歌，曾忍不住问她是否还未唱到结局，她总是以摇头作答，说自己还没想好要如何收尾罢了。  
那首歌唱到将近结局的那一次，是她离死亡最近的一次。狼群去的地方遥远而陌生，在他乡的地底，他们走过摇摇欲坠的断桥。坍塌对于他们来说早就不是什么稀罕事，毕竟被侵蚀的下面总有些剧烈的活动，无数的狼就是因此而坠落，再也没能回到光明的地上去。他们在撤离的时候发生了塌陷，整个长桥从中间拦腰断开，走到一半的队伍向前狂奔，她和领队殿后，用力把前面的队员一起推出去的瞬间，断裂到了他们的脚下。她在一脚踩空的那一刻被人抓住了手腕拖上来，还未来得及反应，穹顶的巨大砖石从上方脱落，轰然落下带起一片尘埃。她听见狼们在高处的惊呼声，随后又是一连串的剧烈摇晃和震动，等到一切都平息下来时，她已经不知道摔到了什么地方去。周围漆黑一片，大部队不知道在何处，她头一次感觉死亡的气息已经逼近到自己的面前，果然还是有一丝恐惧。她的身后响起一声呻吟，随后是什么抓挠的声音，她猛地意识到落下来的恐怕不止她一个——那个把她从深渊里拖出来的领队就在她的身边。  
……领队？  
她在黑暗中轻轻地呼唤。几声下去都没有回应，最终还是喊了他的名字。然后她听见某处狼微弱的应答，在黑暗里她循着声音摸索了一会儿，碰到他的手指。湿漉漉的液体有着黏腻的触感，他的动作轻得有点缥缈，几乎快要感觉不到。她赶紧伸手紧紧地握过去，然后听见狼猛烈地咳嗽了一声，用嘶哑的嗓音问道：其他人撤出去了吗？  
都走了，只剩我们。她尝试挪动一下，脚腕被压在石块下面，被锋利的边缘死死地抵着生疼，她怀疑再过一会儿脆弱的脚踝就要承受不住，被切出粗糙的创口。然后她感觉手上握住的力量突然增加，狼在地上艰难地爬过来，燧石被丢到地上撞了两下，一小团火焰亮了起来。  
他咬下肩上的布料丢过去，让这团火维持得更久些，艰难地抬起头看她。她这才发现狼浑身是血地趴在她的面前，大半个身体都被压在石板下，几乎是用了全身的力气才挪到她的身边。地上是一条拖出来的血痕，狼还在执拗地往她的方向移动。她急得叫出声音：你别动了！！给我等着、我想办法把你挖出来！！  
狼却伸出手摆了摆，拦住了她。  
你听。他轻轻地说。耳朵不是挺灵的嘛，怎么这个时候不好用啦？  
上面传来狼群的脚步声，身后却有细微的震动，她不可能没听到，但她没有吭声。这个地方顶不了多久的，我伤得太重，你带着我走肯定来不及。我们要么全都死在这儿，要么只能活一个。他说。小姑娘，我把你脚腕上的石头挪开之后，你就想办法向着上面的光走，跑得快的话兴许能逃得出去……  
可是——！  
狼已经把身上那把钝匕首摸了出来了：你还记得我教过你什么吗？  
他把匕首插进石缝里，边撬边轻声说，声音虚弱得快听不见了：狼要互相照应，必要时应互相抛弃。他们遵从前半句，我们遵从后半句。你活下去的希望更大些，这是正确的判断……。他咳了一声，因为施力的缘故，伤口又裂开了点。她咬了咬牙，将腰间的短刀也拔了出来，一起顶进石缝，石块发出了吱嘎的声响，似乎有了些松动的迹象。头顶的狼们也发现了火光，举着火把垂下了绳子：他们在这里……能听见吗！领队……领队！！  
别下来！！狼用已经痛得变调的嗓音怒吼一声。这里快塌了，把她拽上去就快走！！  
她感觉脚腕一松，猛地抽出了被压住的腿，在地上打了个滚爬起来。狼把钝匕首卷进沾血的纸张，用最后的力气塞进她的手中。她还想再赌一把，却看见狼已经拔出了腰间的弯刀。锋利的刀刃露出寒光，他对着她笑了一声，摇了摇头。  
向前跑吧。他说。我会回森林的。  
震动已经变得剧烈，砖石开始向下滑落，她的一只脚还在流血，却跑出了平生最快的速度，一把抓住了垂下来的绳索，踩着墙壁往上攀登。狼们七手八脚地把她拽上来，她登得太快，冲上来就栽倒在地上。队友撕下一块布料按在她还流血的脚腕上，有人向着背后发出哀号：领队——！！  
身后是坍塌的轰鸣声，而后只剩下寂静中的漫漫回响。她撑起身体回头时看见了一片深渊，尘埃飞舞在空气之中，光从头顶坍出的破口照耀下来，沾着血迹的鲜红的披风一角被镀上金色，挂在断裂的崖壁上轻轻地摇动。她下意识猛地转身扑过去，喉咙中发出野兽般的咆哮，队友死死地扳住她的肩膀不让她冲到外面，她绝望地挣扎向前伸着手，口中呼喊的根本不是词句，只是些无意义的断续的音节罢了。她的大脑发出嗡鸣，眼前的景象都变得模糊而混乱，在这短短几秒巨大的悲痛几乎将她压垮，但本能不允许她有大段的崩溃的工夫，强制性地勒令她讯速地冷静，她向着虚空又挥了几次手，最终还是放弃了挣扎，手臂垂下去，眼睛却还盯着那里，泪水在眼眶里转了一圈，硬是被咽了回去。  
狼们站在高坡上静静地注视着一切，声音在此刻都凝固成无数的碎片，一块一块地从声带上剥落下来，扎进脆弱的喉咙，蔓延出血的滋味。她慢慢地打开手掌，被捏皱的绘着简单地图的纸张里包裹着那把钝匕首，带着血迹和砾石留下的伤痕。她只能从喉咙中发出被责任血洗过的苍凉的声音：回去吧。  
沾着血的报告被用干草编成的绳卷好，她握着它与队友们一起回了要塞。狼们注视着浑身是伤的他们走过小小的坡道，有人转头往要塞的方向跑，去报信和喊些人手帮忙，其余的人自动让出道路，站在两侧注视他们。她走在最前，腰间别着那把钝匕首，远远地看见头狼几乎是冲出要塞向他们跑来，又克制地放缓脚步，停在道路的尽头看着他们。队友们慢慢地停下来，在原地逐渐站定，她沉默着又向前迈了几步，最终驻足在了头狼的眼前，将手中的报告递出去。  
这是这次得到的情报，情况很糟，需要多带人手。她尽量用沉静的语气说道，但终究还是有些难以克制情绪，声音中带有一丝细小的颤抖：……我们尽最大可能保存了实力，大多数人侥幸死里逃生……然而……  
那把钝匕首被拿了出来。刀鞘上已干的血迹被她护手上的金属摩擦，一点点剥落下来，露出伤痕累累的花纹——曾持握它的人脾气古怪，一边说着不着边际的玩笑，一边挥动着它锻炼了无数小狼求生的直觉。教导她的师长、探路的狼的领队、狼群中的一员如今已消逝于黑暗之中，这把钝匕首在她的手里带上生命的沉重，让她竟然不由自主地颤抖起来。头狼没有说话，向她伸出了手，她的手掌一垂，匕首滑落到他的手中。  
头狼的眼睛低着，发出含糊的声音：这样啊……  
他又重复了一次：这样啊。  
良久，他终于抬起头来：要塞里有他的东西，等下我去收拾一下带过来，晚上烧掉吧。  
法兰的森林在入夜时静悄悄的，没有以往的嬉笑打闹，也没有狼们的谈天说地和小小的争吵，狼群静默着围在柴堆旁，看着裹好的布包被丢进火中——他的遗物少得可怜，几份信件、一本速写、一块脏污的红色布料，都有了年头，看上去太过陈旧。她看着纸张在火焰之中缓缓燃尽，风将速写册子凌乱地翻开，每一张上都涂写了狼的面容，他们的脸在火中烧成漆黑而羸弱的余灰，被热浪裹挟着升上高空，随风消逝于森林的夜色里。头狼的眼睛盯着火焰，看上去如往常般平静，但所有人都微妙地意识到，他的双手攥得太紧，以至于护手的金属都发出了尖锐的摩擦声。  
她站在狼群中低着头，突然感觉头狼把手伸了过来。钝匕首出现在她的面前，上面的血迹已经被擦洗干净。她抬起头时对上头狼的眼睛，那双向来沉静而毫无波澜的眸中，坚忍硬是将悲哀阻挡回眼瞳的深处，只留下了小小的端倪：拿着吧。他说。探路的狼，你要带着剩余的人继续走下去。交给你了。  
火将金属灼得有些发热，匕首被握在手中时，她只觉得隐忍着泪水的眼眶生疼。狼群在静默中听着柴薪燃烧的噼啪声，她跟着沉默了许久，突然想起些很久很久以前的事情——那时她刚刚加入法兰的狼群，还会自信而骄傲地挥开刺剑，朗声询问他们要的是男人、女人还是狼；那时她剑技生疏，在水湾中对着绿花草挥砍，狼们蹲在水边，七嘴八舌地给她指导；那时她第一次见到那只狼，他语气轻快地说正要找自己，希望自己成为优秀的探路的狼；还有那时她用大剑抵着他的咽喉，他用匕首直指她的腹部，火光映得狼的眼睛发亮，他说要记得“必要时应互相抛弃”，他说无论以后发生什么，都不要后悔今晚你做的决定……最后狼看着她，带着些笑意告诉她：你有一副好嗓子。多唱歌。活得久些。  
于是她稍微张了张嘴，轻轻唱出了第一个句子：新叶在辉光中投下斑驳……  
狼们抬头看她，她略微闭上眼睛，将匕首抱在胸前，柔和地继续歌唱：新叶在辉光中投下斑驳，澄澈的水面正漾出清波……。有其他声音加入进来，高亢的低沉的，哀婉的沉重的，通音律或者走了调的，都在跟着她的声音哼着旋律：彷徨的灵魂，莫要漂泊。回家去吧，别在此驻足——  
群狼在森林中踏出脚步，青石间野花已开遍山路……。送别的挽歌流淌在森林中，狼们握紧彼此的双手，咽下满溢的悲伤，随着她的歌声一道歌唱。细小的火星飘得很高，仿佛是生命最后一丝存在于世间的痕迹被慢慢抹消。一段人生在漫长时光中又何其渺小，而无名的战士终将魂归森林，安眠于温柔的辉光。狼依旧在歌唱，声音却慢慢弱下去，有人已无法抑制地掩面恸哭，低低的抽泣声开始在寂静中响起，最后只剩下她一人，平静地唱出剩余的句子：  
洁白之花啊，随风飘摇，不必哀叹感怀，人生多别离，道阻且长。  
旋律的尾音坠地瞬间，队友们自后方将她紧紧拥抱，她的泪水夺眶而出，终究还是落了下来。

她握着那把钝匕首成为了新的领队，继承着离去的狼的遗志，带领剩下的探路的狼走了下去。经过了血的洗礼，她比以前要稳重了很多。那个曾欢快地跳过法兰森林的水湾的小姑娘永远地留在了过去，那个在篝火旁欢笑、歌唱和起舞的少女的影子也消逝在火焰里。她是领路的狼，要带领这支踩过寂静与死亡的丝线的队伍去更遥远的地方，她的身上维系的不仅是一队的生死，更影响到狼群的动向。她很少唱歌了，更多是坐在篝火旁注视着跳动的火焰，手掌中握着那把满是创伤的钝匕首，用拇指顶开刀鞘、注视着已不再锋利的光芒，这样往往一坐就是半宿，像是在看着些什么一样。  
在那之后，她又经历过数次离别。她见过负伤的队友毫不犹豫地与敌人纠缠着跌入山崖；见过血流不止的狼倒在地上，把最后一瓶见底的原素液浇到身旁同样负伤的队友身上后垂下了头；见过狼用力推开队友、自己被卷入陷阱中、连一句遗言都没留下。探路的狼们常与死亡作伴，别离对于他们、对于整个狼群来说都是家常便饭。每当任务中有人牺牲，他们在返回要塞的夜晚就会默默地坐在篝火旁，将牺牲者的遗物投入火焰焚烧。那是她难得会再唱一次歌的时间，只是她已经不再会唱“向灿烂的光辉之日献上祝福”，不会唱“我心爱的姑娘披上霞光”……不知是否是因为太多的悲哀的碎片扎在她的喉咙上，她的语气变得低了很多，温和但坚定，总是平稳地、呢喃般轻声唱道：新叶在辉光中投下斑驳，澄澈的水面正漾出清波。彷徨的灵魂，莫要漂泊。回家去吧，别在此驻足……歌声如同在水湾中投下一粒细小的石子，颤颤地回荡出水波，充满让人落泪的温柔。  
头狼把新人交给她的时候，她惊讶地发现那也是位小小的姑娘。小姑娘咬着嘴唇、握着短剑，警惕地弓着身子盯着她，活脱脱的一只未被驯服的小野兽，随时随地可以跃起将猎物扑杀。她抬头看向头狼，头狼低下眼睛，只说了一句话：很像当时的你。  
她摘下头盔露出短发，漂亮的眼睛看着小姑娘：你好呀，要成为优秀的探路的狼啊。  
常听队友说狼的信念、狼的剑术和狼的意志将代代传承，她是第一次切实地感受到这一点。小姑娘满脸的倔强，总是一本正经地紧紧地咬着嘴唇，在剑术的训练上一板一眼，一点都不会松懈。她站在水湾的岸边看着小狼挥着大剑，看她对着绿花草挥砍练习。她学得比当时的自己要快得很多，腕力十足，舞起剑来毫不费力，几天下来就有了点意思。她注意到小狼的反应奇快，比起硬是被曾经的领队用无数次偷袭锻炼出求生本能的自己，她有一种与生俱来的警惕和预判力。她尝试过用钝了的匕首试探，小狼大多数时候都能在她还有三步接近她的时候猛地回头，看见是她就放松下来，严肃的脸上露出一个困惑的表情：老师？就连睡觉的时候她也试过，小狼一边闭着眼睛一边翻着身，滚地一圈再爬起的瞬间就睁眼摆出架势呲出尖牙——每个来到这支队伍里的狼都有他独有的特点，这孩子的警惕心也未免太高了些！原因呢？她不敢细想下去，在这渐进衰败的世界之中，究竟是经历了什么才会让人时刻踩在警戒线上？  
但是到了别的地方，小狼就开始吃亏了。她带着小狼学习攀爬的技巧时，坐在高高的树枝上，看着她一脸茫然地仰起头盯着粗壮的树干，毫无半点下手的头绪。她轻快地晃着双脚，仿佛回到了多年以前，她刚刚成为“狼”的日子，忍不住向着森林上方那灿烂的日光，将手放在胸前轻轻地歌唱：春天的风带来我的祝福，越过遥远的青山河流。把银色的铃铛摇起来吧，让我跳一支故乡的舞……她唱得太过投入，一时之间都忘记身边有个学生，回过神来时小姑娘蹲在她下面一点的树枝气喘吁吁，仰着脸羡慕地看着她：这是什么歌？小姑娘说：我没有听过，但是真好听。  
我姐姐也喜欢唱歌，和老师唱得一样好听。她又说。她死的那个晚上，我坐在她的身边握着她的手。我想给她唱首歌，但怎么也唱不出……姐姐，能不能也教教我？  
她想了想，从上面无声地跳下来，坐到小姑娘的身边，拉过她的手来：我很久没唱过了。她突然笑起来，就像是那个永不知疲倦的活泼的少女回到了她身上一样：不过嘛，如果你学得快、早点和我们一起出森林的话，余下的时间我就可以教你啦！  
在悲哀的世界里寻找到慰藉是何其艰难。所幸狼们即使早已遍体鳞伤，坚强的灵魂依旧能向着光勇敢地歌唱。她们一起在森林中辨认植株时，她教她赞美丰收的民谣；她们练习攀爬的技巧时，她给她唱传颂英雄征战故事的诗篇；她们坐在咕噜的身边学习煮原素汤时，她献上一曲欢快的祝酒歌；入夜时她们和狼群一起守在篝火边，她教她唱“新叶在辉光中投下斑驳，澄澈的水面正漾出清波”……狼们偶尔跟着一起唱和，歌声随着细小的火星一道升上高空，飘飞进沉入夜色的森林之中。年轻的小狼总觉得这首曲子没有唱到结局，也不明白为何最后一句歌词的尾音坠落地面时，狼群总是无声地向着一个方向转过脸去，目光追随着火星飘摇的方向，远远地看向森林的深处。他们总是在结束时保持着短暂的沉默，偶尔她的眼睛倒映着燃烧的火光，盯着那片遥不可及的黑暗，流露出一股淡淡的悲哀来：……他们都在那里吧？  
她仿佛看见火的另一边，她的领队坐在那里，正用短短的笔头认真地画着速写。他在她的幻觉里抬起头来，隔着晃动的空气笑着告诉她：要记得“必要时应互相抛弃”。无论以后发生什么，都不要后悔今晚你做的决定——  
她非常清楚，她早已过了轻易落泪的年纪。  
小姑娘在狼群中成长起来，成为了真正的狼。他们还保持着原本的习惯，在执行任务时保持着绝对的沉默，而任务结束后的修整依旧会高声纵歌，只是领头的人不再是她罢了——那小姑娘缓慢地卸下戒备，融入了狼群之中，她是真的很喜欢歌，或许是因为她在歌声中会想起逝去的姐姐，又抑或是她发自内心地喜欢着她教给她的东西。她开始和那些老狼们坐在篝火边，看着年轻的狼们手挽着手，踢着腿边跳边唱。他们还不得要领，和当年她挽着他们的手一道胡闹一样，一个节奏能踢出七八条腿，远远看着乱七八糟颇为好笑。只是她当年挽过的那些手，大多已无声地消逝在了黑暗之中。但她还是耐心地看着他们，偶尔出声指点两句，帮他们打打节奏，笑得眼泪都呛出来。太乱啦，跳得都是什么啊！她一边佯装生气训斥他们，一边捂着笑痛了的肚子：还有人跑调了，我都听着呢！  
小姑娘对她扮鬼脸，学着树上的鸦叫逗她：噼咕噼咕噼！他们一起学起来，满地都是噼咕噼咕的怪叫，狼哄笑成一团。她听见身边的老狼由衷地感慨：很久都没这么笑了。  
她边抹着笑出来的眼泪边低下眼睛：是啊，我们都不是那个时候的我们啦，以后就要多把希望留给他们了。她装出深沉的样子，像是一个普普通通的烦忧着年龄的姑娘似地感慨：老啦！  
在不知第多少个年头、她带回了不知第多少份情报回要塞时，有人见了她就传达头狼的消息叫她过去。她安顿好受伤的队员，简单地拢了一下耳侧散乱的头发就往要塞里面走。头狼站在那里，抱着双臂看着几名分队的领队激烈地讨论，眼神里满是凝重。她走过去时只听见他们沉默寡言的头狼简短地说了一个词：两处。  
我们回来了，带了新的消息。情况不太好。她把写着情报的纸张递过去，纸的背面有几个血染的指印。我们尽可能地往深处走了点，目前来看底下还有被深渊侵蚀的东西在游荡，前路已经开好了。  
头狼接过去看了一会儿，抬起脸看了看其他人，又深看她一眼，身边聚齐的几名分队的领队叹着气给来晚的她简单地讲解：之前你们探查过的那个地方，有支队伍过去处理了，前些日子传了消息回来，事情变得比预想还要糟糕。现在他们暂时在附近修整，得再多派些人过去……而这次你们带消息回来的地方问题也不小，队伍第一次过去，得有你们的人跟着引路。  
明白了。所以现在需要兵分两路。她说。队长？  
头狼只用了三秒就做了决断：我带队去支援。  
那里地形复杂，确实最好由你过去指挥。她点了下头：我们这支分队的狼还需要修整；目的地路窄难走，别派太多人，一两队精锐就足够，我来领路。现在决定一下，谁来跟着我？  
狼群在头狼的带领下迅速行动起来，两支队伍各自准备离开要塞。她和她的队员们告别，叮嘱他们要小心照顾伤口，交代好了事务后，她带着行装走到队伍的最前，带着他们往目的地前进。那里离要塞还是相当地远，沿途在他们曾休息过的地方休息时，她甚至还能看到他们上次经过这里留下的血迹。即使以最快的速度行军了，他们也走了几乎两天，在夜晚到达了附近。狼们在地上升起篝火准备休息，她把先前绘制的简略的地图拿出来，给两名领队简单讲解下面的情况：哪里需要注意脚下；哪里道路狭窄难走；哪里已经排除危险，可以作为歇脚的地方。她对下面的情况了解颇多，但她自己知道，那是上次他们冒险试探了无数次才走出来的正确的道路，甚至有几名队员险些掉进深渊。只是她并不敢确信这一趟下去下面的情况是否有变，毕竟当时他们在下面探查的时候就经历过数次坍塌。情况大致交代清楚，他们制定好计划就坐在火边养精蓄锐，预备着第二日的战斗。  
狼们在清晨时苏醒，开始向着下方前行。一路上他们看到无数个细小的标记，发光的七彩石被藏在角落里，指引着狼们走上正确的道路。不出她所料，下方的情况确实有了些变化，因为坍塌露出了其他的破口，有怪物从里面来到上层。即使狼们经历过无数场战斗，在狭小的地形里还是有些难以放开手脚，他们一路杀到下边去，就算做了尽可能周全的准备，还是有人受了重伤。她带着他们穿过漫长的通道，扶着跌跌撞撞的队友，从一处隐蔽的洞口里钻出来。稍稍开阔的空地里，一把短刀钉在墙上，刀柄系着一块红色的碎布料。  
我们最远就走到这里，再前面的路还没探过，不知深浅。她把耳侧的头发拢了一下，开始安置伤员，回头和另一名领队说道：这里是安全的，我们上次在这里埋了些补给，伤得重的留在原地别乱动，分两个人守着这边，把补给挖出来用药草紧急处理一下。你和大部队走在中间，留三四个机敏的人殿后，我带两个人走最前，保持一定距离。万一我们出了意外，不要犹豫、马上退回去。她检查了一下身上的装备，把腰刀和匕首插在腰间的皮带上，从口袋里掏出一块发光的七彩石丢下去，又在周围的墙壁上轻轻凿了一刀做记号。转身时面向深处的黑暗，她深深地吸了口气：跟我走吧！  
刚深入的时候一切还算平常。她弓着身子走在最前，摸索着周围的石壁，沿途留下标记。再稍微往前走些，她打出手势让狼群警戒，所有人集中到一起，前面的人蹲下身体，只探出半个脑袋来观察。前面黑漆漆的什么都看不清，她侧着头听了一会儿，眉头渐渐皱起来，手掌放在另一个领队的肩上，快速地叩了几下代表敌人众多，小心警戒。领队们传达下命令，所有的狼无声无息地摸过来，沿着前面的出口贴着墙壁挪出去，开始在黑暗中收拢包围圈。差不多所有人都已经就位，狼群中响起一声开战的唿哨，战士们整齐划一拔出大剑，干净利落地扑了上去。  
点起火来！外围的狼丢出火把照亮环境，隐藏在黑暗中的敌人无处隐形，甚至没有料到自己已经处于狼群的包围中，胡乱地扭动着畸形的身体还试图挣扎反抗。狼们灵活地跃过战场，斩杀那些早已失去思考意识的被污染物，她与他们并肩作战，轻巧地用左手的匕首格挡攻击，再抓住时机反杀敌人。激烈的碰撞声在空间中响起，掺杂着古怪的呻吟声和隐忍的痛呼——有自己人受伤了。她判断道。前半程的战斗有些太耗体力，这下面的敌人实力不弱，苦战在所难免。她在思考中依旧保持着作战的本能，精准地在被偷袭前反身躲开，顺势刺出一剑。狼的剑术她已使用多年，对那些路数都熟悉到骨里，驰骋于战场时她便是英勇善战的狼，能在沉默中将敌人绞杀。  
她在混乱的厮打里突然听到一连串的不和谐的声音，迅速从怪物体内拔出大剑，顾不得溅到脸上的血，迅速转身格挡下攻击，顺势将力道压过去，把身后的怪物压在地上，用剑狠狠刺进去。那些声音愈发地强烈，她立马跳起来，厉声向狼群发出警告：边战边退！顺着通道往前走、后面的路可能要塌掉！狼群得到指示迅速解决手头的敌人，提起大剑一路疾跑。她原本也要跟着撤离，却在转头时看见仍有狼被敌人压制在地上，她咬了咬牙，甩开大剑扑杀过去，挑开压在狼身上的敌人，将手伸过去把他拖出来：都快跑！快点跑！！  
在她抬手把队员往身后甩去的那一刻，坍塌声响起来了，石块砸在她的脑袋上。  
……  
……叶……辉光……投……斑驳，澄……水……漾出……  
她感觉自己沉在了一片深暗的湖水中。没有光，远远的有模糊的声音打破骇人的寂静，她用力地张开眼睛，向着上方看去。有什么东西慢慢地从她的身边下沉，她伸手去抓，握进手中的是那把钝了的匕首。她下意识地把刀鞘推开，刀刃莫名地折射出一道银白的光辉，把周遭环境照得稍微亮了些。她看见水中沉浮的无数张泛黄的纸，上面是用炭笔涂出的狼的面容，每一张都栩栩如生，每一张都带着些许笑容。有一张纸落下来，浮在她的面前，她伸手去握，纸张反过来时她看到上面熟悉的自己：抱着膝盖、略微侧着脸望向一边，嘴角微微翘起来——那是曾经那个夜晚，狼坐在篝火旁画下的肖像。  
小姑娘。恍惚间她听见无数声音汇聚成一股，有人在她耳边轻轻地呼唤。我们在那里，小姑娘，不要怕……  
她从黑暗中猛然惊醒的瞬间，剧痛险些让她再度昏迷过去。周围依旧是一片漆黑，有已经干涸的液体黏住了她的眼皮，然而一旦想要活动眼球就会感到刀割般的涩痛。她的手指稍微动了动，触碰到冰凉的金属肩甲和布料，听到熟悉的声响，这才略微放下心来：……好黑，怎么不打火把。  
背着她的人停顿了一下，她听见周围的人转身、脚步急促地朝她走来的声音：你还好吗？有人低声询问她，更多的人凑过来，她感觉自己被包围了。她尝试直起身来，却发现动作迟缓、血腥味从喉咙里蔓延进口中，最致命的是，她的双腿只能感受到不断被敲打般的刺痛——骨骼仿佛被碾碎成无数细小的骨块，被肌肉和血管反复挤压，扎进她脆弱的血肉中。她突然感到了短暂的慌乱：怎么了？我怎么了……为什么都不说话？  
她听到有人压抑着喉咙里细小的抽气声，恍然明白了现在的情况，以极快的速度冷静了下来。终于有人开口，尝试简单地叙述情况：路塌了；碎石压下来；有人没跟上来；大多数人现在带伤；我们退回来时发现被困住了；你救下的狼还活着。  
……那些怪物呢？她问道。  
狼们回答：下面的都干掉了。  
她深吸了口气，露出与往常无异的笑容来：我当是怎么了嘛！好了，不要吵，也别慌！她摸索了一下，扯住背着她的队友的披风一角，骨骼碎裂的疼痛感让她的大脑发出一种奇异的嗡鸣，以至于她不得不用力地攥紧指节，避免喊出声音。都别吵，冷静点……我是探路的狼，我记得路的……别小瞧我这双耳朵，无论如何，我一定会带你们走出去。现在来个人告诉我，周围是什么？  
打着火把的狼凑过去照了一下，无边的黑暗之中，砖墙上开出一些白色的小花。他们告诉她：有植物，有白花，顺着墙根向上爬，前面是一条直路，没有岔口。她在背上略略地抬头，队友们看见她被血糊住的眼睛，那道骇人的伤痕触目惊心，没有人敢再多看一眼。嗯，好，我明白啦。她尽量用先前一贯的欢快语气说道，拍了拍背着她的狼的肩膀：但是我走不了了，就劳烦你背我一会儿啦。  
听我说，现在向前走，遇到的第一个路口就左转。  
小队慢慢地在窄路上挪动，塌陷的通道里有不少碎石，远处还有持续的轰鸣声。她伏在队友的后背上，压抑住躯体的颤抖，仔细地聆听着声响。嗯，对，这里。前面的路可能被堵住了，如果封闭，就右转……墙上有没有花？有啊，那就跟着花开的方向继续走。我听见了空气的流动声，说明离地面近了……没路了吗？堵住了？敲一下墙壁给我听听……往左？再左一点，好，在这里用力，把墙凿开，从洞里钻过去，前面可能有敌人游荡，要小心……。周围传来几声打斗的碰撞声，随后是队友的一声压抑的喘息，她愣了几秒，继续指路：几米外应该有个坡道，从上面上去，贴边走，别着急。如果看得见光，那就快了……  
狼群匆匆穿过窄路，整支队伍一言不发，在黑暗中向着可能的生路前行。不知过了多久，他们的脚步慢了下来，最后逐渐停住。在漫长的沉默中，没有人说一句话，她感到背着她的人的脚步也跟着停了，于是有点困惑地抬了抬头，然后就听见不远处的响动——很微弱，很有辨识度，她听过无数次这样的声音，狼群也听过。  
有人突然发话了：在这里休整一下吧。  
背着她的人没有坐下来，周围没有一匹狼动弹。  
她笑道：放我下来吧。  
回应她的又是漫长的沉默。她轻轻拍了拍背着她的狼的肩膀：我没开玩笑，放我下来吧。前面还有最后一批敌人，闯过去就能回到地面。但你们带着我肯定是累赘……别说没问题，我虽然看不见了，但还听得出来。该回去的是你们，而不是我。  
……狼要互相照应。有人说。  
必要时应互相抛弃。她说。  
但是——  
你们遵从前半句，而探路的狼更多时候会遵从后半句。她打断了对方，声音低低的：被丢下的狼都在这里，他们等下就会来了……走吧，我不怕的。  
狼群又沉默了许久，背着她的人转了个方向，终于把她放了下来。她的后背靠在坚硬的墙壁上，冰冷感刺进骨骼，肌肉却失去了本该有的颤抖反应。她听见狼群的脚步声，狼们围在她的身边，将手逐个放在她的肩膀。她吃力地抬起胳膊，在腰间摸索了一阵，那把钝匕首被她握在手中，颤颤巍巍地向前伸过去：把这个、给队长……他知道该怎么做。探路的狼还会继续走下去，但领路的狼不再是我……这个动作就快要将她的体力耗尽，有人伸过手来接过沉重的嘱托，又将什么放进了她的手中。  
她摸索了一把，是开着花的绿花草，于是笑起来了：你真贴心，这是我最喜欢的东西，我会好好握着它的……好啦，别离也该有个限度，这里不是属于你们的地方。  
走吧。她用欢快的语气道别。向前跑吧！  
她身边的脚步声慢慢地响起来，又逐渐安静下去。在更远些的地方，传来了狼群厮杀的咆哮。  
啊。她想。这一次轮到我被抛下了。  
……说实话，还是有点怕的啦。

无边的黑暗中只能听见滴水的声音，狼坐在墙角，已经没有力气再动了。她知道自己没法坚持到大部队重新折返回来，更何况为了一匹掉队的狼大费周折再临险境也毫无价值，“狼要互相照应，必要时应互相抛弃”，队长会做出正确的判断，而她或每一个牺牲的队友都不会感到怨恨。这是他们早已决定的命运，而每个人都知晓自己终将面对这样的结局。只是……再也不能在森林之中、在阳光之下歌唱，多少有些遗憾啊。  
好想和大家唱歌啊。她喃喃自语。就在这里再唱一次吧……  
她数着水滴落下的节奏，轻轻地哼起曾经的歌曲——无数个夜晚，她坐在法兰的要塞里，对着篝火、对着狼群，安静又平稳地歌唱着：新叶在辉光中投下斑驳，澄澈的水面正漾出清波……她听见黑暗里有什么窸窸窣窣的响动，怪异的声音越来越近，她把腰间的弯刀摸了出来，用拇指推开刀鞘，触到金属的锋芒，刀尖慢慢上扬。狼继续温和地唱着，终于把这首歌唱到了结局——  
——洁白之花啊，随风飘摇，不必哀叹感怀，人生多别离，道阻且长。亲爱的狼啊，莫要哭泣，我终魂归青森，无痛而无泪，永无悲伤。  
黑暗中传来一声钝响。歌声停止了。

END


End file.
